Jimi Stringer
"Y'know what, baby? I make us look good." --Jimi Stringer to his partner, Sabrina, on Dancing with the Heroes Jimi Stringer, also known as''' The Supersonic', is part of the Hero Factory Alpha Team. Biography Jimi is a hand-picked member of the Hero Factory Alpha Team along with Preston Stormer and Dunkan Bulk. Along with them he went to Almaak V who reported that the neighboring planet, Almaak IV had vanished. Jimi noticed that the planets moon was still in position, and used his mastery of sonics to deactivate the cloaking device enshrouding the planet. Preston then discovered part of Almaak V's government wanted to spark a war, and they were arrested. The Alpha Team later battled Cornelius Zo and his Tiger Ants army that were menacing a city. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher that caused the Tiger Ants to flee. They also took on a group of space pirates. Stringer participated in the TV show "Dancing with the Heroes", and was paired with a woman named Sabrina. His dancing moves were smooth and award-winning (as one might expect from an artsy hero like himself). Recently, the Alpha Team was assigned to guard a shipment of C-4000 explosives that was being attacked by XPlode and Rotor. When both of the villains managed to escape, Stringer returned to the Assembly Tower. Furno later asked him about Von Ness, a member of Stormer's old team, and Stringer explained the history of Stormer and Von Ness. The team was later interviewed with Hero Factory FM and briefly described fighting Cornelius Zo, but were called off on another mission. One week later, Stringer and Bulk defended a construction site from the vicious Corroder. Rookie Mark Surge arrived as backup, but Corroder used his acid to drop a load of metal girders on the Hero. Bulk took the blow for him, but was trapped under the rubble. Stringer held off Corroder and had the idea to link Cores and form a Hero Cell to protect themselves, which they did until William Furno arrived to save the day. After Stormer was attacked by Meltdown in Metron City, Professor Nathaniel Zib diagnosed that Meltdown's acid contained nanobots which could corrupt a robot's systems. Stormer went berserk as a result of this "infection" and began climbing up to the Training Spheres. Stringer, Bulk, and Furno followed him. In a duel atop a Training Sphere, Bulk was thrown off the edge. Furno grabbed a length of rope and saved the Hero from falling, but his grip began to loosen. Stringer was faced with a choice between letting Stormer escape or saving Bulk. Just as Furno dropped Bulk, Stringer appeared and saved his friend, allowing Stormer to escape with a jetpack. Furno later retrieved Stormer, and the Alpha Leader was cured. Stringer, along with Stormer and Bulk, was sent to New Stellac City to investigate a mysterious meteorite. While there, Stringer pointed out a monument to Stormer and the Hero Factory. Thunder and Corroder then emerged from the crater and did battle with the Alpha Team. The Rookie Team soon arrived as backup, but so did another meteorite, this one containing XPlode and Meltdown. A black hole appeared in the sky (courtesy of Von Ness, or as he was now known, Von Nebula) and sucked up the Heroes' weapons, destroying Stringer's Sonic Weapon. Stormer and Furno jumped into the vortex to combat Von Nebula. Meanwhile, Stringer and the remaining Heroes used Particle Distorters to scatter their atoms and dodge the villains' attacks. Stringer and Bulk stunned the villains and wrapped a heavy metal bar around them to contain them. Personality Jimi Stringer is a highly advanced Hero and, unlike his teammates, Stringer actually enjoys working with rookies and is always willing to train up and coming heroes like Furno. He is known to have two passions: fighting for justice and music. He is a laid-back hero with a knowledge of every aspect of sound. Appearance Jimi Stringer has black and orange armor, as well as an orange Hero Core. Weapons He was equipped with a multi-functional Sonic Weapon. Set Information *Jimi Stringer was released in August for $7.99. *Jimi Stringer's set number is 7170. *His set contains 17 pieces. Trivia *Although his CGI makes Jimi Stringer appear that he has four eyes, this is just the set's head showing through two additional holes in Jimi Stringer's helmet. *The prototype name for Jimi Stringer was Jimi Riff. Both names seem to point towards a reference towards the guitar legend, Jimi Hendrix. This is further supported by Stringer's 'Sonic Weapon'. *Stringer is a musician, and uses this side of his personality in battle with his Sonic Weapon. Appearances *The Trials of Furno'' (First Appearance) *''Core Crisis'' *''Hero Factory FM'' (Voice Only) *''Hero Factory TV Show'' Links *Gallery *Jimi Stringer Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Sets